


Gummi's Aboard

by AuthenticEchidna



Category: Gummi Bears (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthenticEchidna/pseuds/AuthenticEchidna
Summary: This takes place after the episode 'My Gummi Lies Over The Ocean' where Gruffi, Tummi, Gusto and Artie are all going back to Gummi Glen. But a certain brown bear can't get some shut eye





	Gummi's Aboard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MariontheGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariontheGeek/gifts).



‘It was a beautiful night. A cool breeze passing by, barely any clouds. It would’ve been perfect if we weren't stuck in the middle of the sea.’ Gruffi thought. He was squished next to his new companion Gusto Gummi in the tiny boat that Tummi built. These three gummis (and a bird) were sailing back to Gummi Glen after crash landing into a sinking island. Which was not Gruffi’s idea. He despised at the thought of sailing out in the open like this. Mostly because of being spotted by any humans or ogres. But none of that mattered right now, being squished and all. Gruffi sat up scooching around trying to get comfortable. But alas, Gusto was taller than him, which meant he took up more space. The blue bear was quite a strange one indeed. His artistic spirit was unlike any other. He was just so… Carefree. Not a single problem in the world could bring this energetic gummi down. It annoyed Gruffi a bit, too se a bear so different than him, not worrying about a thing. Gruffi was the strongest one out of Gummi Glen, so he took on the role of leader. Along with fixing everything in the Glen.   
It really was pretty, the sky at night. It’s easy to forget the beauty in this world when you’re busy all the time. “Sqwaak! What’s with the glum face?” The bird questions Gruffi. Surprising the brown bear, he looks at Artie Deco. “ What do you want now?” Gruffi asks irritated. He never liked that talking bird. Toucans should stay quiet and chirp like any other bird. “Well I don’t know, just thought you looked a bit homesick.” This was true. Gruffi looks at the sky feeling a bit gloomy. It’s only been a couple of days since they left their home. But it was Gruffi’s only home, so of course he felt this way. “What would you know? Your just a lousy chicken.” Artie brushed this off knowing that it was just Gruffi’s pride getting in the way of admitting how he really felt. “I might not, but our Gusto here might.” The toucan chirped. “What do you mean by that?” “I mean that he's been on that island far longer than you guys have. And even more homesick than you could imagine.”   
This was information he already knew, but it was only until now he started feeling some sympathy for the other bear. He looked behind him to see Gusto sleeping peacefully, as if they never left the island. Sound asleep like that made him look kinda cute….! He can’t be thinking like that, they’re both male, they’re both guys. It could never work that way between them. That thought stung Gruffi a little bit for unknown reasons. Artie just stares at Gruffi, watching his body language towards Gusto without him knowing. He wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, but Artie knew what to look for in people to tell him what’s going on without speaking. He was a master of body reading. He had a lot of practice with Gusto being shy at first. But enough about him, Gruffi was the one to focus on. It was impossible for him to sleep squished next to Gusto. Tummi took up all of one space and he couldn’t certainly fit in between thanks to the pole. So he and the artist had to share a spot so close together. He could feel the heat radiating off of Gusto into his own fur. It was embarrassing to say the least. So instead of sleeping, Gruffi just stayed up watching the starry night sky.  
It was a cold night, the wind making Gruffi wanting to go back and snuggle up to Gusto, but his pride wouldn’t let him again. So instead he went back talking to the toucan. “So… How did you meet up with Gusto in the first place?” he asked. “Hmm, about a dozen years ago, he just washed up on the beach. That basically all I know about him.” He lied, Artie knew if Gruffi wanted some answers, he should get them from the bear himself. But unknowingly, Gruffi had no idea who this guy was. But he wanted to know more, he truly did. All the sudden he heard noises from behind him. He looked back and saw Gusto turning back and forth. He looked like he was having a nightmare. Instinctively, Gruffi shook him awake. Shooting up Gusto accidentally smacked into him. “Ouch, jeez what was that for?” Gruffi whispered, trying not to wake Tummi who was fast asleep. “S-sorry Gruffamundo.” Gusto whispered back. Where there… tears in his eyes? Nah that couldn't be, but he was shivering. “..Bad dream?” Gruffi asked. “Huh? Oh, yeah, that. Yeah, bad dream.” He knew something was up with his new friend, but he wasn't going to interrogate him. He seemed to be pretty out of it. And they were both tired anyway… A while passed and they both didn't say anything  
“So what are you doing up this early in the morning?” “Morning? What are you…” looking at the rising sun, Gusto was right. It was morning. But no sign of land yet. “I, uhh, couldn't sleep” That was true, but he wasn't going to admit that the reason he couldn't sleep was that he felt embarrassed sleeping next to a guy. A very good looking guy… The air was silent. There was a tension in the air of awkwardness. Someone had to break the silence. “What's Gummi Glen like?” Gusto asked Gruffi who just got back to reality. “Huh?” “C’mon Gruffster, what the place gonna be like? How many gummis live there?” Now that his mind has started going, it wouldn't stop until he got answers “It's quiet, peaceful, and great scenery. And, umm, 7 including me.” ‘He'll probably be disappointed that there's such a small number of us’ the smaller bear thought. “Really? That's… Wonderful! Man it has been such a long time since I've met other gummis! What are they like? Do you think they'll like me? What are their names? What do you think about u-” “Woah calm down, you'll meet them soon enough” gruffi let out a chuckle, clearly amused and surprised that he was so exited to see the rest of the gummis.  
“*yawn* Good morning guys” Tummi awakens with some crusted drool on his cheek. “Mornin’ Tummster! Hey! What do you think of my newest vision! It's a portrait of all the gummis in gummi glen, I call it ‘Gummis of Glen’!” “Sounds great Gusto, but uhh do you think we could get something to eat first? I'm starving.” Tummi’s tummy rumbled. As it always does when he's not eating. “Not now Tummi, we've got ao.e paddling to do.” It was the clear morning now. Sun in the sky, seagulls flying and catching fish. Clearly the fish part caught his attention. And the land was in sight! They all cheered when Artie called it out. So they paddled all their way home.  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thabk you for reading! This work was inspired by Marionthegeek and their work of 'What The Toucan Knew'
> 
> Please let me know what you think. :^)


End file.
